What is Love
by twilightlover123
Summary: After everything with Mike Edward knows that he has to keep a close eye on Bella...but how. And ALice has decided to take a family get otgether at a rain Forest..and now that Bella is Family she will be coming. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bella please don't make me go!" Edward had been complaining all day long about our trip to the beach. "You know I don't like that kid one bit, please!"

"Edward stop complaining." I walked over to another stand of hats and tried another one on. Alice and I had to drag Edward to the small hat store in Forks before we headed off to the party.

"Plus Edward it will be fine, Jessica will be there to keep Mike busy; trust me. Bella look at this hat!" She ran over to a large pile of hats that weren't even put onto the shelves yet.

"Are we aloud to look in this box?" I took the small pink sun hat from Alice; I noticed that it would go perfectly with the new outfit she had just bought me.

"Yeah, plus look how it makes your rosy cheeks stand out. We all know that Edward will love that!" I looked into the long mirror in front of Alice and I. And it really did bring out my rosy cheeks which made me blush even more.

"I can hear you Alice, stop saying I'll like something before…..I…Bella, you look amazing!" Edward put his hands around my waist and looked into the mirror that reflected his beautiful face. If anybody looked amazing it would be him, he was wearing a red and black striped short sleeve shirt that made his slightly muscular arms stand out.

"I told you he would like it!" Alice whispered into my ear as she fixed one of my run-a-way stands of hair.

"Ok, let's get this one and hit the road." I grabbed Edward's hand and took out a ten dollar bill out of my pocket.

"Put that away, do you really think you can get away with buying that yourself that hat! Come on Bella!" Alice stuffed the bill back into my pocket and handed the wide eyed clerk a twenty. He was surly going to go into shock once Edward and Alice left.

"Is….will that be all for you three?" He never took his eyes off of Alice.

"Um…what kind of selection do you have in sunglasses?"

"Alice! You and I have enough, just buy the hat and let's go!" I couldn't have Alice spend another penny on me, even if my life depended on it.

"You're such a party pooper! Yes that will be all thank you." She took the bag from the clerk and we all swiftly walked out of the store. We got into Edward's Volvo and he started to drive even before I could buckle my seat belt.

"Edward what's with the rush?" Edward normally would wait for me to get my seat belt on before he raced off but this time he didn't even look back at me.

"Edward it will be fine, don't punish her for it! You should have just stayed out!" Alice was yelling at Edward, to stay out of what? What was going on?

"Edward? What is wrong?" He wouldn't answer me so I turned around to Alice who was sitting in the back seat. "Alice what did you see?" I knew that Edward must have heard Alice when she had a vision.

"Bella its ok Edward is just a little upset about… something that I saw." She never looked at me, she probably knew that if she looked at me she would have to tell me; but she would have to do that anyway.

"Alice? What happened? I will prevent it….if I can." I stared into her eyes hoping that I could help Edward in some sort of way.

"Bella how do you feel about mike? Really really feel about him?" Edward looked into my small chocolate eyes. His face looked troubled and as ifhe could cry; but I knew he wouldn't.

"He's just a person to me. Yeah I guess he's a friend but ever since I started really hanging out with all of you I haven't talk to him." My mind was normally to clouded with thoughts about Edward to care to talk to mike; poor thing.

"Do you have any other feelings for Mike, at all?"

"Do you mean….Edward no! I love you I could never even look at Mike and have a single thought like that for him." _I said I loved him!_ _Was that a little much for him? Does he feel the same way for me? I shouldn't have gone that far, or should I have? _Many questions and thoughts went through my head as I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"I love you too Bella." A smile crossed his face and he slowed down about 10 mph.

"What did you see Alice?" I saw her look at Edward in the rearview mirror and closed he eyes as if she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. _Was she afraid to hurt me or Edward again?_

"You and Mike were…"

"Kissing." Edward finished, his eyes never left the road.

"WHAT!" I scream so loud that Edward slammed on his brakes and turned to me.

"Bella why are you screaming?"

"What are you talking about! I would never, NEVER kiss Mike." I started hyperventilating. _Gross….how could I kiss Mike when I was so caught up with Edward?_

"I know Bella that's why we aren't going." He pulled back onto the road and started to speed again. After a few minutes later Edward finally spoke because I wouldn't. "Don't be angry Bella." We were just pulling into Edward's drive way when I answered him.

"Edward I really wanted to go. It's a perfect day for you to be outside and I wanted all of us to spend time together. I have been waiting for this beach party forever!"

"Edward it isn't very fair…..drive to the beach." I knew she said something else but I couldn't hear her since only Edward could. He smiled and pulled out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N! Hey! If a lot of people review this I will continue but if not just tell me that I should stick to my other story! Well


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight even if I wish every morning to be as great as Stephenie is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of chapter 1

"_Edward it isn't very fair…..drive to the beach." I knew she said something else but I couldn't hear her since only Edward could. He smiled and pulled out_.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

As Edward drove with only one hand on the staring wheel and two eyes on me he asked me many questions about the beach and why we were going.

"How long is this party Bella?" Edward's eyes were a golden color from late last night when he left me to take care of his business; he knew that some how I would get him to come today so he left.

"Not to long I promise, it starts at 6:00 and will end no later then 10:00. Unless we stay and just hang out on the beach for awhile. When is the rest of the gang coming to meet us?"

"I told Rosalie and Jasper to meet us there at 6:30; I think Emmett is coming too so it will be an interesting party!" Alice jumped up and down in her seat. Edward took my hand in his and crossed his cold fingers into mine.

Not to long after that Edward pulled into a parking spot in front of the beach as came around to my side and opened my door for me. Alice flew out and danced around Edward and me as if she was playing ring-around-the-Edward and Bella. It made me very dizzy quickly.

"Are we ready _yet_?" You could tell that Alice didn't get out as much as she pleased.

"Yes just let me grab my bag, it has my towel and everything in it." She ran over to the car before I could take another step.

"I got it now let's go!" She skipped around to the sidewalk and watched impatiently for Edward and me to follow.

"Come on, before she kills someone!" The phrase made my heart beat a few times faster than it should but I made it quite before Edward could notice…..I didn't succeed! Edward picked me up and cradled me as he followed Alice.

"I didn't scare you did I? Because if I did I'm sorry." Edward asked as he held me closer to him.

"Not at all….well…maybe a little, but I'm fine. But I'm really hungry all of a sudden!" I held my stomach with my hand as I felt the pain from not eating since Edward took me out to breakfast.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Before long we came to a large party. Almost every kid from our class was there running around and jumping off anything that they could find. Before Edward had placed me down onto the sandy floor I heard Jessica calling my name.

"Hi Jessica!" I said once I felt the cool sand between my toes.

"Hey, have you seen Mike yet?" The sound of his name made Edward growl but thankfully Jessica didn't hear. I elbowed Edward in the side knowing that he probably didn't even notice.

"I don't think I'm going to be hanging out with Mike a lot today." Jessica looked at me questionably but didn't ask why.

Out of no where Edward handed me a sandwich from Subway and a small lemonade to go with it.

"Where did you get this Edward?" I knew that he hadn't stopped at Subway on the way here.

"From Subway silly." Edward looked into my eyes and then winked at me, I knew then that he had just ran all the way to Subway to get me a sandwich. _He was so cute when he winked_. Well I was hungry so I opened it to see what kind of sandwich it was. It was today's special the Italian BMT.

"Thank you Edward, would you like half?" He looked at me as if I had forgotten something. I gave him a quick small evil smile and took a bite of the sandwich.

"I would but you know I hate Lettuce."

"Really?" He then mimicked the smile I gave him before and grabbed my free hand. "No" He whispered. Just then I heard an annoying sound of a guys voice….who was that? The ringing of the boy saying my name made me want to cover my ears. And once I could see the face of the boy I turned bright red, it was Mike. Ooppss, I guess I must now think of him as an annoying boy. I began to feel bad.

"Bella, I have been looking for you all over! Where have you been?" I looked at Mike and wished that a giant dinosaur would come by and eat him so I wouldn't have to talk to him, I waited but my wish never came true. _(Darn)_

"I've been right here." I said.

"Oh well, do you think I can talk to you Bella." Edward then stepped in and Answer for me.

"She's eating right now Newton." He said not so politely.

"Oh…ok then." Mike stepped back from what he must have _thought_ was a giant dinosaur. "Um, I'll talk to you later then Bella."

"Ok" I said nicely but also quietly so I wouldn't hurt Mike more than Edward and I had already.

Edward pulled me to a long log and sat me down next to him. As I ate the rest of my sandwich I stood up and pulled Edward to his feet. He took me into his arms and danced with me to the slow song that was playing on the large stereo that someone brought.

"I really do like that hat on you." Edward looked deeply at me and I felt my cheeks go warm. I then could hear my heart screaming at me to say something so Edward didn't think that I didn't appreciate his comment.

"Thank you Edward." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. As Edward twirled us around I surprisingly never felt dizzy. I then opened my eyes when the slow song was over but Edward never moved from the position we were in. So we continued to slow dance to the fast music. Many people looked at us as if we were crazy or maybe they were jealous.

"Um, Edward….sorry but we all need your help." A sort blonde guy ran up to Edward and me.

"What's up Dylan? Why are you all red?" Dylan was a sort blonde kid that was in the same grade as me but I seemed to never notice him.

"Dude are you afraid of heights?"

"Is that a trick question?" Edward let go of me and I stepped off of his feet. He looked at Dylan in confusion.

"No, You know Becky right?"

"Yeah I guess…."

"Well she and some other girls thought it would be funny if they tried to climb a tree, well they got stuck! We need someone like you to help them." Edward started to laugh uncontrollably.

"They got stuck? Ok stay right here Bella and I will be right back. Don't move!" I nodded and watched as Edward and Dylan ran off to a tree not to far.

"Bella…do you think I can talk to you know?" It was Mike; he looked as if he was for some reason afraid of me. _I didn't like feeling of Mike being afraid of me, it made me feel really bad for him since he was still kind of my friend even if I heard something that may break up our friendship about an hour ago._

"Yeah, sure lets sit down though." I walked over to an empty log and turned to Mike as he sat down next to me. _A little too close if you ask me. _"So what do you need to talk to me about?

"Um, well it's kind of about Jessica and some about you." Mike looked down at his feet as if he was still to afraid to talk to me. _Boys!_

"Ok?" I said.

"I'm not so sure if I really like Jessica Bella. I mean she's a really great person but I don't know if I really like her…..I think I like someone else." He then very shyly looked up to me. I blushed and looked out at the dark blue water; I didn't like Mike like that AT ALL! I felt my stomach start to turn and wished that Edward would come and save me.

"Well…I know that Jessica likes you a lot Mike and she's really pretty."

"I know but not as pretty as you are." He covered his mouth and turned redder than I think I have ever. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!" After a few moments of a very awkward silence he spoke again. "But that's the thing Bella; she will never leave me alone I feel like she is suffocating me."

"I'm sorry." I was trying not to listen anymore; I knew that Edward should be coming any second. But they seconds ticked by without Edward returning. _Please come Edward…hurry I can't stand this any more._

"Bella, I don't know if you know this or not…..but I have liked…no Loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I know you and Edward but…" He said Edwards name very rudely and snotty. I glared at Mike hoping that he would get the picture.

"Mike I'm sorry but I love Edward, and there's no way we are going to break up or anything."

"Please Bella, I need you." Mike started to lean closer to me but was stopped by being pulled into the air. _Edward. _

He pulled Mike up to eye level and gave Mike the most evil and hatred look I had ever seen. "Newton if you don't run as fast as your _puny_ legs can take you and leave my sight once I put you down, I swear! Oh Newton I swear I will personally beat your ass until you can't walk for days! Edward threw Mike to the floor and Mike stumbled up and surely ran as fast as he could down the beach.

"Edward." I ran to Edward but was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "I'm sorry" I cried. We were at the car in a heart beat. He sat me down in my seat and kneeled down to me.

"Don't be Bella; I just need to leave before I track that bastard down and skin him alive for doing that to you." Edward leaned over and very softly put his frozen lips to my forehead. I didn't move knowing how angry and how frustrated he was.

Edward stayed very still with his lips to my forehead for what seemed like forever. The feeling of him touching me made me want to scream with joy but also turn as red as _Mike_ did before. But when he did leave my skin I wanted more than ever for him to come back to me.

Edward got into the car and seemed less infuriated as he was before but still a little irate. As he pulled out without Alice,Rosalie,Emmette and Jasper I took his hand and held it to try to mke him feel beter with the warmth of my skin.

"Edward I shouldn't have let him talk to me, I'm very sorry." Edward looked at me and tried to smile but it came out as a….a weird face. _But still beautiful._

"Bella you didn't do anything, it's not your fault….but please talk about something else. I can't think about him." Edward looked back to the road ahead of us. Trees were flying pass us and the yellow lines looked as just one long line. _What could I talk about at a time like this?_

"Um, Charlie told me earlier that he has to work the nightshift tonight so maybe we can do something fun later on or maybe just hang out."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, its fun just hanging out at your house with you and everyone else. I enjoy hanging out with the whole family a lot." I looked over at Edward to see if he was aright with my idea. He smiled and held my hand tighter.

"Thank you Bella." He said slowly and softly.

"For what?" _For liking his family? For not kissing Mike? Was he saying thank you since I had talked about something else or was it just because I loved him? _

He paused for a moment and then answered but not the question I had asked.

"I think that today will be a great day for us to do something." He said as we pulled into my driveway right next to my old red truck. "Let's get your things ready to spend the night with Alice."

"Ok" I got out of the car and walked to the door and unlocked it. As I walked in everything was exactly how I left it. "I'll go make my….Edward, where are you?" I looked all around me but couldn't find Edward. _Where has he gone this time?_

"You're bag is packed." Edward handed me a small black duffle bag full of clothes and bathroom supplies. I took it and stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I peeked inside and saw a pair of thin blue silky pajamas that Alice _once again_ bought for me. I knew that it was going to be cold tonight but I didn't say anything. I then put the duffle bag on the counter and found a sheet of paper that I could write on. I then wrote Charlie a note.

Dad,

It's about 8:00 and we came home from the beach early. Everything is fine, Alice invited me to spend the night at her house so since you are going to be out I though it would be fine. If you need anything you know the phone number. I love you and I promise I will call you in the morning.

-Bells

I stuck the note in the middle of the table and made sure I didn't forget anything that I would need later on tonight.

"Edward did you grab a hair brush for me?"

"Yes, are you ready?" I looked around one more time and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- Hey I really liked writing this chapter. Thank you for all of the imputes and your Reviews. Thanks to _Raging Raven, ParijataMoon, passionfornight, flippin sweet Twilight lover, Bright Green Eyes, midnight 1987, Alice Cullen, and bailey-fabrixboutafray. _ Thanks so much for reviewing! It really kept me writing. I hope you review again!

Jessica


	3. Chapter 3

(What is Love?)

Slumber party

Chapter 3!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of Chapter 2

_I stuck the note in the middle of the table and made sure I didn't forget anything that I would need later on tonight._

"_Edward did you grab a hair brush for me?" _

"_Yes, are you ready?" I looked around one more time and nodded._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward shut the door behind us and walked me to his car. He handed me my duffle bag with all of my clothes in it and got into the driver seat.

Once he turned on the engine and started to pull out of the driveway I could tell he was thinking of something….Something that I would never know unless I asked him.

"Edward is everything alright?" I looked into his beautiful eyes but they didn't tell me anything about the situation. He looked upset or even angry. _Was he mad at me?_

"Yes Bella I'm fine now that I'm away from him…and I'm with you." He took my hand off of my lap and placed in his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV…

As I opened the door for her and as walked out of her house I could feel my anger of that pig come back. How dare he even lay a finger on my Bella? What was he thinking! His thoughts still rambled in my head…

_I want her so bad. Forget Jessica she is no where near as beautiful as Bella. I mean look at her, I wish I could have her in my arms and take her away from that idiotic cow Edward. He doesn't deserve someone as great as Bella. Why does she like him anyway? Yeah he's good looking but I know there's something wrong with him. I want to kiss Bella so badly if I don't I think I might just kill something. I want her lips to press against mine and never leave me._

The words wouldn't stop haunting me; I wish I could have just given Bella to Alice. She would have been fine until I came back from killing that poor excuse of a human. I wish I could take him in my hands and just squeeze the life out of him until he couldn't think of my flawless breath taking Bella ever again. I want to hear every bone in his body shadieras I break everyone one-by-one. I wanted so badly to stop hi annoying beating heart and hold it in my hand it squish all of the wreathless blood out of it onto his pale dead face. Her musical voice brought me back from my evil thoughts.

"Edward is everything alright?" I could hear fear in his musical voice. _Had my thoughts gotten too carried away? Could Bella see right through me? Had she known what I was thinking about? And if she did would she shun me forever?_

"Yes Bella I'm fine now that I'm away from him…and I'm with you." Without Bella sitting hear right next to me I know that the monster inside of me would've taken me back to that beach. I would have killed Newton with my bare hands and felt no shame of it.

I hate this monster inside of me, why can't I be as wonder and innocent as Bella? I took her hand in mine to help the thoughts go away. I needed Bella more than she would ever know. She will never truly understand that I hadn't ever lived since I had laid my horrid eyes on her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

He never took his hand away from mine. As Edward continued to dive to his house he was talking about something. Every time a word left his perfect mouth my mind went cloudy and I couldn't focus. The words swam freely as they left him but they never got to my ears. I tried to listen, I really did but it seamed as if I were in a dream.

Edward had rolled his window slightly down bringing just enough breeze that stormed in and played slightly with his hair. It twirled around and around making him look as if he was in a commercial selling a new hair product. The sun had broken free from the suffocating clouds for a moment so his shimmering skin glowed. It seemed as if his skin was made of millions of dollars worth of diamonds. I just continued to smile and listen to his marvelous voice.

I stared at him not noticing that he stop talking to me.

"Bella would that be ok with you if we did that? Bella? Bella?" I was then freed from my daydream and focused clearly back onto him. _Why did I have to always leave my daydreams when they were so perfect?_

"I'm sorry Edward, what did you say?" I blinked a few times trying not to fall back into _la la land_. He chuckled and then spoke again.

"It's ok; I will tell you again when we get back into the house. Or maybe I'll just make it a surprise." I looked out the window and saw that we were parked in front of Edward's house.

"Ok. But do you have to make it a surprise!" I said as Edward came around the car and opened my door for me.

We started to walk up to his front door until Alice came running out. "Yes" He whispered into my ear. "Maybe you should pay closer attention." That wasn't fair! I wish I was able to pay attention but whenever I was around _him_ but my mind will always go blank. I was just about to say something until Alice said something first.

"Bella! Are you ok?" She looked over at Edward next. "And you! I'm so proud of you!" Alice ran over to Edward and gave him a big hug. _Why was she so proud of him? Was there something I missed?_

We walked inside and Japer, Emmett and Rosalie were all sitting in the living room talking and laughing about something. Instantly I felt right out of place at the house with all of the super models. Edward looked at me and I could tell that he could read my expression even though he couldn't read my mind.

"You're even more beautiful than all of us combined." He rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"I don't know about that! I mean look at that bug over there…its even better looking than I am!" I pointed to the ground, there really was no bug but I was trying to make a point! Do you really think that there would be a bug in the Cullen/Hale house!

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to watch as Rosalie left the room. _Had I said something wrong? _She stormed out of the room and then ran upstairs. _Why didn't Rosalie like me?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

EPOV

As the wheels turned rapidly around and around from underneath the car all I could think about was how amazing Bella was. And I thought about how she could ever want to fall for a Vampire like me.

"Bella I think that we should do something different tonight…something fun." I continued talking assuming that Bella was listening.

"Maybe I'll make you a romantic midnight snack and then we can stay out and look at the stars tonight, we haven't ever done that before." I looked over at Bella and she just smiled. _Why wasn't she talking to me? _

"We can sit out there and drink hot coco….well you can I'll pass." I chuckled and myself and then shot a peek at Bella. She was still just staring at me. _Do I have something on my face? _I wiped my face quickly realizing what in the world would I have on it!

"Bella would that be ok with you if we did that? Bella? Bella?" I continued over and over again calling her name, but for some reason she wouldn't answer me.

"I'm sorry Edward, what did you say?" She looked embarrassed I noticed by her cheeks going my most favorite color…red.

She always made me laugh so I laughed again and more than ever I wished I could read her thoughts to know what she was thinking about. It killed me not knowing the only thoughts that I wanted to know! I don't want to know some girls thoughts as she passed me, or of a guys that was trying to hit on a helpless girl, I want to know _my _Bella's thoughts.

"It's ok; I will tell you again when we get back into the house. Or maybe I'll just make it a surprise." I loved surprising Bella. I know she doesn't like it because she would tell me every time I would surprise her before. But I just couldn't help myself.

"Ok. But do you have to make it a surprise!" I smiled and got out of the driver's seat to open Bella's door. When she stumbled out I whisper softly into her ear.

"Yes" I had to surprise Bella. "Maybe you should pay closer attention" I teased. Her face dropped and lightened back up once Alice began to speak.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Alice skipped over to Bella and hugged her softly and then looked at me. _What now! I have behaved myself very well if you ask me! _"And you! I'm so proud of you!" I read Alice's thoughts to understand her better.

_Edward I am very, very proud of you! I know you could have very easily dropped Bella off somewhere and gone back for that boy… I am very happy and like I said proud that you did the right thing. _I smile crossed Alice's face. "Thank you" I mouthed to her.

I could tell that Bella didn't notice since she was to busy with her own thoughts. Why did she have to kill me with her unreadable thoughts?

We walked inside of the house awaiting the gang. They were all sitting around in the living room laughing and talking about this nerd that tried to stand up to Emmett today at class. Even Rosalie was laughing, until we walked in.

I could literally feel Bella's self-esteem go down as she took one step into our house. I didn't need her thoughts to tell that she felt as if she didn't belong. As if we were a superior to her and she was nothing put a piece of paper in a garbage can. But she wasn't.

"You're even more beautiful than all of us combined." I said as I rapped her closer to me with my arm around her. I wish she could truly see what she really was.

"I don't know about that! I mean look at that bug over there…its even better looking than I am!"How could she even say that! I looked down at the floor quickly as if there was a bug_. Where? I hate bugs…get the broom! No, I'll call for Jasper! Ohh, wait there is no bug! Bella! _Bella being a bug on the filthy floor there is no possible way of Bella comparing herself to that!

Just then Rosalie ran upstairs. _I hate her, why did Edward have to fall in Love with her! She is soo stupid! 'Ohh hurry here comes Bella! The big fat juicy bug! Everyone run!' Who does she think she is just coming into my house like that and thinking that she is better than all of us because she's a stupid human! Ohh shoot, Edward did you just here that? Stay out of my head! _She said every word with the snottiest way I have ever heard come from Rosalie ever! Why was she acting like this?

"Yeah Rosalie I did!" I whispered. I knew that she could hear me, but thankfully Bella couldn't.

_Dude….I can't believe you! Freaking out just because of a bug! Hah you are soo hilarious! It's not going to kill you I swear! Edwards afraid of a small bug that's not even real!_

The thoughts came from Jasper; he must have seen my reaction to Bella's comment about the bug. "Shut up" I mouthed playfully to Jasper after he thought what he had just thought.

_Make me! _

"Oh I will!" This time I said it loud enough for everyone to hear. I ran up to Jasper and we started wrestling on the couch.

"Come on we'll go upstairs!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and started walking her upstairs. "Edward I have your beloved Bella!"

I waved my hand to say goodbye to her but I was to busy to get up and steal her away for the moment. I was winning and I knew that if I took my eyes off of him for just a second he would put me in a head lock and try to win back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --- -- - -- -

BPOV

Edward ran up to Jasper and started attacking him. After a few seconds I could see that they were just wrestling but it still made my heart beat a little faster.

Alice grabbed my hand and then said "Come on we'll go upstairs." I didn't know what she was going to do with me but I had a bad feeling and it made me want to stay with Edward. But I followed Alice knowing I didn't have a choice.

"Edward I have your beloved Bella!" Alice teased. She made my cheeks go red when she said that. She noticed and smiled.

Edward just waved at me goodbye. I could tell that he was trying not to loss Jasper from his hard grip. But I wish he would have saved me from Alice.

I walked upstairs with Alice and could feel fear filling inside of me. Alice opened the door to her room and I walked in.

"Ok, sit on my bed and I'll be right back."

"Alice, what are you doing?" I knew that she was going to give me some sort of makeover but I didn't know what kind it was going to be _today._

"If I tell you than it won't be as perfect as it would be if I didn't!" Was all she said and then she walked out of the room and into the bathroom right down the hall. "Oh wait, get your pjs on first!" She ran back out.

"I got my pajamas on quickly and then sat back down on her bed. Her bed was a lot more comfortable than the bed that I had at Charlie's. And she didn't even need to use it!

"OK, I think I have everything." Alice walked in with about three hair ties, 200 bobby pins, a hair brush and a large can of hair spray.

"Alice No!" I jumped off of her bed and tried to run to exit the door. _Stupid I know! _ Alice had already put everything back onto the bed and caught me before I even got close to her door.

"Silly, silly Bella. Come on you know I never remember being human! Do this for me, please. Do it for the poor girl that's trapped in the vampire body." Alice blinked her eyelashes at me trying to manipulate me.

"That won't work this time Alice!" I tried running out again._ I know, I know I'm stupid. But I just really didn't want her to make me her Barbie doll again_

_1 Was that to much to ask? Yes, it was for Alice!_

"Bella PLEASE!" She caught me again without even trying.

"Fine!" I stomped over to the bed and sat myself down. I was very happy and I wanted Alice to see that.

"Bella, now you're making me feel bad!"

"It's ok Alice….just go ahead." I loved Alice and I knew she meant well so I changed my attitude.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

Alice and Bella went upstairs so it was just me and the guys!

"Go, go go!" Emmett was on the side cheering us on. "Wow! Go Edward!" I pined Jasper to the ground and she couldn't get up.

"1, 2, 3! Edward wins! Sucks for you Jasper!" It was a game that we all made up a few years ago. Whenever someone challenges someone else to a match who ever losses has to take off their shirt and walk around the house in just one of the girls bras.

"Ahh this is crap! That's not fair Edward! You never have to wear one of those uncomfortable things!

"That's because I never lose!" I laughed and Jasper and I walked up to Alice's room to get him a bra and I wanted to save my poor angel for the beauty queen.

We walked inside and Bella's eyes widened. "Hey you guys! Edward my head hurts!" Alice was pulling and tugging at Bella's poor precious head.

"Oh baby, Alice be more careful with her!" I ran up to Bella and sat down next to her and took her and in mine. I almost forgot about the bra when Jasper started walking out the door.

"I don't think so, Alice Jasper lost to our little match….you know what that means!"

"Oh Jasper I was betting money on you this time, yes the thousands of other times were very funny but I really wanted Edward to lose this time!"

"Do you mean that your vision was wrong?" Jasper was upset.

"No, I didn't have one, that's why I was just hoping that you would win."

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella's face wrinkled as Alice pulled another stand of Bella's hair. I held her hand a little tighter.

"Whenever the boys have wrestling matches the person that loses has to take off there shirt and wear one of our bras around the house for a full 24 hours. Normally I can see the winner but this time I didn't so I decided to do your hair.

"I noticed!" Bella whispered as she squeezed my hand harder.

"Alice! Be careful!" She was putting Bella in pain and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry I'm almost done. Oh Jasper you know where they are, just go ahead and get one out!" Bella laughed and made me smile.

Jasper walked slower than a fat human to Alice's top drawer. "Which one?" He said regretfully.

"Which ever, doesn't matter."

"Wear your favorite Jasper!" I teased.

"Shut up Eddy!" He knew that I hated being called that! Ever since Jasper found out that I hated being called that he has used it against me.

"Just out your bra on and be quiet." I said

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Hey! Sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter! I was having a major writer's block and didn't know what to do! Thank you anivanchic77 for helping me out! You helped me a lot. And thank you to passionfornight, midnight 1987, Golden Eyes Silver fangs, Elyse (yes my partner in crime!), unseenpunkgirl, and evil meg for your great reviews! They helped me a lot and helped me not to end the story. So….there's chapter 3! I like it a lot! I like Edward's thoughts about Mike too! Well hope you all continue to review again and I hope you are enjoying my story! It's 11:24 right now so I posted this chapter before I thought I was going to….YES! Go me and all of my fans!

Bye, Jessica


	4. Author's note

A/N-

Hey everyone! If anyone is asking….yes I am still alive! My computer was down (as in NO internet at all!) and I haven't been able to write anything lease past……how long has it been? Week or so! No one will ever know how much it killed me! (ok maybe my partner in crime had a slight thought but no idea!) After being on the computer every day for 3/4/maybe 5 hours for about 5 or 6 months and then go without it for a week……just trust me, it killed me!

I want you all to know that I am very sorry and promise to work my buns off to get everything done! I'M SOOO SORRY!

Also Thank you soooo much to all of you who have continued to review and read my story(ies). The reviews keep me writing more than they should I must say! LOL…..without reviews I don't try to write as well and I take longer. (Trust me, I'm talking with experience! Sad I know…) Well thanks again!

Jessica!


	5. Chapter 4

What is Love

Chapter 4

Jasper's thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Last part of chapter 3_

"_Whenever the boys have wrestling matches the person that loses has to take off there shirt and wear one of our bras around the house for a full 24 hours. Normally I can see the winner but this time I didn't so I decided to do your hair for fun._

"_I noticed!" Bella whispered as she squeezed my hand harder._

"_Alice! Be careful!" She was putting Bella in pain and I didn't like it._

"_I'm sorry I'm almost done. Oh Jasper you know where they are, just go ahead and get one out!" Bella laughed and made it me smile._

_Jasper walked slower than a fat human to Alice's top drawer. "Which one?" He said regretfully. _

"_Which ever, doesn't matter." She continued to pull and tug and my angel's hair._

"_Wear your favorite one Jasper!" I teased._

"_Shut up Eddy!" He knew that I hated being called that! Ever since Jasper found out that I hated being called that he has used it against me._

"_Just put your bra on and be quiet." I said_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

I watched as Jasper walked extremely slow to the very large dresser that Alice held maybe _half_ of her clothes. He reached for the top of the dresser to where just about every girl put her bras and underwear in.

"Why me! This isn't fair….." He looked at Alice and I could tell that he was wishing that she could make him stop. He looked sadly at her but knew that he had to continue with what he started.

"It's ok Jasper, Bella wont care!" Edward playfully punched Jasper's left shoulder and walked back to the bed to sit next to me.

"What?" What did he mean by that? Was Jasper so hesitant because I was here? "Alice are you done yet? My heads on fire, it really hurts!" I tried to reach the top of my head to feel what she was doing that was putting my head in so much pain.

She waited a few minutes to answer but then finally did once she touched up on a few places.

"Done! Awww Bella, you look so cute." She turned my head to face her. "Edward, what do you think?" I turned to Edward and watched his eyes grow wide.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

Alice was finally done torturing Bella and finally let go of her beautiful brown hair.

She turned very slowly to me, so slow that I thought that I might feel my dead heart jump with a great amount of lack of patience. As she turned to face me I felt my body go numb.

She was the most exquisite ….person, most beautiful human than I had ever seen in the 105 years of my _long _life. Everything was, so perfect about her. Her eyes blinked rapidly and like always her cheeks turned a scorching fire red color as she saw how I looked into her glorious eyes. I couldn't help to stare at her presence and wish that I could touch the beauty that was just spinning freely around her. …….Yes by far, the most radiant thing I had ever seen.

I got so lost in Isabella's beauty that I forgot about my brother and the bra that he was now wearing. He wore a pink bra with light flowers on it. It was slightly see through so it looked very ravishing on his blinding white skin.

"Edward, please." His thoughts scream out at me.

_Please don't make me wear this for 24 hours! You know how uncomfortable these things are! And Bella, she doesn't need to see me wearing this! She might the wrong impression. I promise I will do ANYTHING for you, just name it! Edward come on, I look like a male hooker. I hate this!_

"Come on Jasper, be a good sport. And Bella's fine, she needs a good laugh every once and a while. And YOU were the one that wanted to fight!"

"Yeah but I thought Bella's bra would look so much nicer on you then this on me! I couldn't help myself!" _We all know you would love to wear one of Bella's bras! You would just look so amazing Edward! Hahah…_

I looked at Bella to see if she heard what Jasper had said but to his relief he thought it.

"Jasper you know that's not true! To both, now go downstairs! Wait….say cheese!" I took a picture of Jasper on my cell phone and pressed save.

He ran out of the room but his thoughts were still clear to me. _Edward you will pay for this! Why do you always to have all of the fun? If you do anything with that picture I swear! You and me, the field at nine….Be there! And I will have some fun for once I promise!_

I ignored him and turned back to the amazing angel in front of me.

"Bella you look, stunning." She smiled and took my hand and placed it in her boiling hand. The touch made my hand tingle with happiness, the warmth felt amazing but also deadly.

"Thank you, so what's up with Jasper?" She asked.

"Oh, he wants to meet with me at the field tonight and do something….I didn't catch what he said though – I was too busy thinking about how appealing you look right now. I think he wants to prove me wrong about something." I smiled. "But there's nothing to prove! I already have plans with you so he will just have to wait!" I laughed and watched as she opened her mouth to talk, her intoxicating sent came charging at me full speed. The sent of her made my head crazy.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked innocently.

"Remember it was going to be a surprise." I knew she hated them but the look on her face made me feel as if I had a heart for a spilt second. I felt human every time she smiled and kissed me with her rosy red lips. The warmth flying off of her lips and onto my cold hard body made me wish that the monster inside of me would leave and I could love her the way she should and needs to be loved.

Her face wrinkled and her eyes feel to our hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

I looked down at our hand twined together. His cool fingers wrapped around my sweaty nasty warm hand. Why did Edward, an enchanting god, love someone like me?

The question flowed in my head. I didn't even care that he had another surprise anymore because the question wouldn't leave me. Edward could have anyone beautiful, Vampire, human anyone! Why did he fall in love with a freak like me! It didn't make sense to me. He was charming, intriguing, and breath taking while I was just… just a plain girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

"Why don't you and Jasper do what ever he is planning, I will watch, if I can, then you can give me my…….thing or whatever _you_ are planning." I listened for Jasper to know if her segestion would be a posibility.

_I will so beat him at that Football game! We could play just before dark. Then he will be the one wearing the Bra! He will be the one to be emmbarrest, then I could take this thing off. But the only thing I will have to watch out is Bella's blood filled cheeks. Why did she have to go red everytime something funny happeneds or something she doesn't like? That might get a little hard….but I have to get him to ware that Bra to prove to him that they are worse than anything! Why would any girl want to wear these stupid things…… _

After I got my information and a little more than I could handle (The thing about Bella) I answerd her.

"That will be perfect, he wants to play a quick football game and then it will be dark by then." Had I said a little to much?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

BPOV

Ok, so I could watch a fun game of Edward beating Jasper at a football game. He better win because I will not be a part of there little funny game with girls bras! I would die if Edward had to ware mine.

But what could Edward be planning at night? The only think I could think was watching the stars since tonight was a clear day, but Edward was so much more complitcated than that!

"Ok." I had forgotten that Alice was still sitting on her bed behinde me. "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I look at my hair now?" I felt her touch it with pride one last time and moved her legs so I could stand up.

"Will I die if I see it?"

"I did!" Edward joked. He stood with me and walked me to the bathroom down the hall. I notcided he never took his eyes off of me.

When I got inside the bathroom I turned on the light with caustion….did I really want to see what she had done to me?

I looked into the large mirror and looked at it questionaly.

That can't be me. I thought. How could I look like this? I was looking at some beautiful girl in the mirror. Her hair was up in a high bun, but that was only the start.

Somehow Alice curled every part of my this girls hair and made it like the girl was going to a prom. Small tight curls flowed out of the bun resting on the girl's white neck. Also very small little brades rapped around her bun and down the side of her face. Who was this girl.

I looked behind me and to my right and left. The real Bella could never look like this….this….

I couldn't find the words to explain how the girl in the mirror looked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- Hey Everyone! Sorry again for the long wait! Here Is the next chapter and tomorrow I don't have to work so I might be able to get the next one up really soon……if people want me to. And they review.

Thank you for being understanding and readind my story! The next chapter will be about the football game and Edward'd surprise!

Jessica


	6. Chapter 5

What is Love

Chapter 5

_The Game!_

A/N – Before I start I want everyone to know that in Washington, during the summer, the sun doesn't normally go down until 10:00 – 10:30pm! (I live in Washington and when school first starts in Sept. it's really annoying when you can't sleep because the sun still hasn't set all the way when you are trying to sleep! Hope you enjoy!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of Chapter….4!

_That can't be me. I thought. How could I look like this? I was looking at some beautiful girl in the mirror. Her hair was up in a high bun, but that was only the start._

_Somehow Alice curled every part of my this girls hair and made it like the girl was going to a prom. Small tight curls flowed out of the bun resting on the girl's white neck. Also very small little braids rapped around her bun and down the side of her face. Who was this girl._

_I looked behind me and to my right and left. The real Bella could never look like this….this…._

_I couldn't find the words to explain how the girl in the mirror looked. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

When Edward bent over to my ear and whispered. "You look amazing." I realized that the amazing girl was me. That the girl in the bathroom mirror reflecting the image of unimaginably beautiful girl on the other side felt unreal and a huge mistake. Is there any possible way that somehow Alice turned me into a princess without even trying?

Edward could tell that I was truly shocked about the girl in the mirror so he took my hand and helped out of the bathroom and back into Alice's room.

"Alice, what did you do to me?" Her face fell as she got the wrong idea about my comment. "Alice, I look…..I look phenomenal. How in the world did you do this?" I pointed to my head.

"You like it?" Alice's face lit back up as she stood from her bed.

"Yes, but really….this doesn't look like me! How did you make me turn for the ugly duckling into….a swan?" I felt a gentle push from my back as I fell to the end of the bed. I looked up and saw Edward staring hardly into my frightened eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

How could she even dare say that about herself! Isabella Swan was always a swan, in everyone's eyes but her own. There was no way she could be anywhere near this ugly duckling that she had claimed. The thoughts of every boy in the school would and could for that matter, back me up on this one, even if their insufficient rotten thoughts were atrocious in every way, I still new that deep down the thoughts that described Bella were in every way correct.

I very gently, almost not touching her, slightly _pushed_ Bella to the bed where I could get her full attention.

"Isabella, you need to understand something." I talked to her very slowly because I could tell that I might have frightened her. I paused and looked into her eyes. "Never, _EVER_ say that about yourself…..you have always been more than just a swan to me and you always will be. You clearly must have bad eye sight or something! You are absolutely astonishing in my eyes, and sadly everyone's."

I didn't want her to be beautiful to everyone; I wanted her to just be beautiful to me. But it was very clear that all of the men in all four grades at the Forks High school thought the same as I did. I wanted to be the only one that felt something when I looked at her, not to be in a line filled with every nasty mined human in the school.

_But did she feel the same way I did? _

I could also hear the thoughts of the girls at the school. Their thoughts were not that much different then the thoughts about Bella. They thought that I was the most beautiful human being that they had seen; but they were wrong in _every_ way!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

I stared into his golden eyes. Hearing every word that came out of his mouth. But it still didn't make any since to me. How could he see something in me that I couldn't. I have always known that I was just an average looking girl. Why was he saying differently? I think he was the one with the bad eye sight, but after I thought of that for a second I knew that I was totally off since he had better eye sight then any human had!

I nodded softly agreeing to what he had said. It still haven't clear and stuck in my head but I knew it would make him happy if I agreed with him.

He helped me sit up and cradled me in his arms like a mother would to her brand new baby. He held me tightly but not to tight to the point where I couldn't breathe. He said something to Alice but I couldn't understand what he said since my mind was to clouded with thoughts that involved him.

He carried me down the stairs and into the large kitchen. When Edward placed me on one of the kitchen table chairs I could feel the coolness from beneath my Levi jeans. I could tell that no one had sat at the Kitchen table for a long time since there an inch thick of dust scattered everywhere, it made my nose tingle making me feel as if I had to sneeze.

Edward turned away from me and walked to a cabinet above the marble stove. He then started pulling everything that he could find out of the cabinet.

"What would you like to eat, Bella?"

"I'm not that hungry." I lied, and to tell the truth….I am horrible at lying!

"Bella, please don't be difficult. I can hear you're angry stomach from all the way over here! Now, what would you like to eat?" He had won _again._

"Anything is fine, I guess. Just surprise me." I really didn't know what I wanted and what Edward had to eat since his family really didn't need to eat.

"Well, Esme just went grocery shopping so you can have whatever you want." He stared at me thinking about something.

I hated how his family always went through so much trouble to make sure I was feed!

"Um, do you have any macaroni and cheese?" I was in the strangest mood for something cheesy!

"Let me check." Just a second later, "Yes, it's right here. Is that what you want?"

"Yes please." Edward grabbed a pot from underneath his feet and filled it half way with water. As he turned on the stove I could see on his face that he became very impatient.

Edward stood hovering over the pot filled with water that wouldn't boil fast enough for him. He tapped his foot hastily and watching the clock that was hanging above the still water in the pot.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He turned and faced me.

"It takes a while for the water to boil, come sit next to me." He looked back at the water to make sure it wasn't boiling yet, after 2 minutes, and sluggishly walked and sat down at the chair next to me.

"Be…." Before he could finish Alice scream out my name.

"Bella! Your Dad is calling! He wants to know if you are alright!" She was still upstairs but she yelled loud enough so I could hear her.

Edward ran and grabbed the phone and just as her put it down on the dusty table; it rang.

"Go ahead and answer it." Edward said.

It felt weird to answer Edward's phone but I did. "Hello?"

"Hello, is….Bella is that you?"

"Yes Ch….Dad, Edward has caller ID so he gave me the phone to answer, what's up? Why are you calling so late?"

"Oh, well I wanted to know if everything was alright? I didn't know you were going to spend the night with Alice tonight?"

"Dad, I left you a note on the table and I knew that you wouldn't be home for a few hours so Alice invited me to spend the night at her house. Was that alright?"

"Are her parent's home?" Charlie was always making sure that I had parental supervision.

"Yes, I need to go. Everything is fine…..Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella." Charlie hung his phone up and so did I.

"Sorry. I think the water is boiling now." I pointed to the steam that was raising from the top of the small pot and clouding at the top of the ceiling.

"Good." Edward jumped up and poured in the box of macaroni and cheese.

Just minutes later Edward served me a plate of the most heavenly and delicious macaroni that I had ever had!

I eat it quickly every once and a while looking up to see if his stare ever loosened from my face.

When I was stuffed to death with noodles Edward finally let me be done eating. He _made_ me eat three helpings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

I carried her delicate body again to the spot that Jasper was waiting for me for our Football game.

Her face lit up with beaming with sunshine rays and unforeseen happiness. She reminded me of a new puppy dog waiting for their new owner to play wit them for the first time. Instead of Bella's tail wagging she sat on the green grass slightly moving to a beat in her innocent thoughts. She moved patiently like the new puppy would waiting for it's own to throw the stick to play a game of fetch.

Bella watched me in an astonishment awe as I ran across the field back and fourth for an unnecessary warm-up. I only did it to get so Jasper would get a little nervous.

_Why is he "warming up". We both know that he doesn't need to! He's probably just showing off to Bella. But should I try to warm-up? What if he will do better then me since he is doing all of that running and jumping?_

"Ok Edward! Are you ready to loose?" Jasper asked.

"I've _been_ ready! Let's get this over with!" I really didn't want to play this stupid game, I wanted to lay under the stars with Bella and watch as the fireworks that I ordered to blow up in the sky for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

Edward ran to the field where Jasper and him started playing the football game. I had to admit I didn't know anything about football. I never enjoyed watching sports but I knew the basics to baseball because Phil played for one, and I was required to know how to play in Phoenix. Tonight there wasn't any breeze so my hair stood still as I sat and tried to watch as my boyfriend and his brother played.

I was very happy when I saw Alice running to me out of the corner of my eye. She had changed for some reason and had her hair up matching mine.

"Hi Alice." I said cheerfully.

"Hi Bella, I need to tell you something." Her eyes went from bright to plaintive. I saw her eyes go sad in a matter of seconds.

"What is it Alice?"

"I saw something. That you aren't going to be so…happy about." It seemed as if she didn't want to tell me what she saw but knew she had to.

"Just tell me."

"Edward isn't going to win this football game…..which means, it's their rules Bella. There's no way we can stop it." It suddenly hit me that she meant Edward would loose the game and have to wear….wear my bra!

"No! Alice I can't! That will be so….embarrassing. I can't do it." I stood up from the cold grass and wanted to run home. Running always helped me when I was stressed out or worried about something.

"Bella, it won't be that bad! I promise." She must had seen a lot more than Edward just not winning.

"Alice….but all I have is just a plain…white bra." I whispered very, very quietly. I couldn't even hear myself talk.

"It's alright, I saw what was going to happen a long time ago…."

"WHAT!"

"Will you let me finish!"

"Sorry." I let her finish her sentence as we both started to walk to her house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

YES! Another touchdown!

That was my 87th touchdown, now all I need is just two more and I would be tied up with Jasper.

I would've been winning but something caught my eye; causing Jasper to make two easy touchdowns, Alice came running out to Bella and told her something that made her very upset.

I tackled Jasper and grabbed the small metal ball from him and…..TOUCHDOWN! We had to use the metal football because the small weak one that everyone else would use for football would break every time I or Emmett would look at it!

I ran back again stealing the ball from Jasper and ran for the touchdown line….almost there.

I stopped.

Alice and Bella were walking back up to our house. Alice had her hand rapped around Bella shoulder showing her some kind of support.

_Did something happen to Bella? Was she alright? _

I was to busy watching every muscle in Bella's body move to notice Jasper running at full speed towards me.

He jumped on my back and snatched the ball and ran the opposite way.

He made the final touchdown…..Jasper had won!

"HA! What do we have here?...Or wait let me answer that for you….I just won! Yes….! Yess!" Jasper jumped up and down like a little kid that won a dollar.

"No fair! I wasn't watching! Something is wrong with Bella."

"She's fine, I'm sure Alice just saw me winning and told Bella that you would wearing her bra for the rest 24 hours.

He tour off Alice's pink bra and wrapped in around my dry head.

"Now, tell me Edward…..you have _never_ lost at anything before, how does it feel?" I pushed him to the dirt ground and and ran to Bella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

"I ran to you're house about 20 minutes ago and got a nice one for you…..I didn't want you to be to embarrassed! It would be very hard for you and Jasper." Alice was so loving a caring it made my heart beat a little faster. At the same time she would be making me feel better about the situation and be watching out for her husband at the same time! She was a wonderful….Vampire.

"Thank you _so _much Alice! Which one did you get?"

"Here I'll show you."

She disappeared for a second and reappeared just as fast. She held up my only Victoria's secret bra. It was just a plain light blue with no design on it. Nothing like Alice's pink with small white checker lined bra also from Victoria's secret.

"Thank you Alice! Thank you so much!" I didn't feel so bad now that Edward wouldn't be wearing a grandma's bra!

"No problem!" I hugged Alice.

Just then Edward came running into the house.

"Bella!" He ran up to me and took me out of Alice's arms and picked me up and laid my head down on his shoulder. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I just saw you upset and then Japer…"

"It's ok Edward, plus it's not me in the bra….it's you!" I laughed and watched his eyes go blank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- That's it for right now! I'm kid of sad that only a few people reviewed this time! But I knew there were those few that really enjoyed my story so this is for you! Thank you _Hersheykiss72993_ for all of your help! And to everyone else that reviewed! Thank you soooo much! (you know who you are and I ask that you please keep reviewing for me! 

I have to work tomorrow so it might take about a day and a half for the next chapter to come out after this! But I promise….It shall be up!

If anyone wants to know what I pictured Alice and Bella's bras looked like they are right here….. Ohh wait I can't show you on this thing! I will find a way to show You soon! I promise!

The first one is Bella's and I thought she would have a simple but elegant bra like this! And the second one is Alice's! In the last chapter I said that it had purple flowers on it I think…..but when I was searching I thought this one fit Alice a lot Better! So….here they are!

Thanks so much again and I will start writing as soon as possible! ASAP!

Jessica


	7. Chapter 6

**What is Love**

**Chapter…..6!**

**The bra and the fireworks!**

A/N- Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter…chapter 6! I am soo happy that this story is becoming a hit! I thought at first that I was crazy to write it….but you all love it so I am really happy….really happy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of chapter 5

_Just then Edward came running into the house._

"_Bella!" He ran up to me and took me out of Alice's arms and picked me up and laid my head down on his shoulder. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I just saw you upset and then Japer…"_

"_It's ok Edward, plus it's not me in the bra….it's you!" I laughed and watched his eyes go blank._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

"Yes….I guess I have to, but it's Alice's fault that I do!" Right before Jasper made the last and final touchdown to win the game I was distracted by Alice taking Bella into our house. I was to busy thinking about why Alice was taking Bella into the house and if something was wrong to concentrate on the game I was playing with my brother.

"What? Don't blame this on _me_!" Alice must had seen what was going to happen, she had to know that by taking Bella away from my without an explanation that I wouldn't be able to focus.

"Why did you take Bella away from the field? Did something upset her?"

"I'm fine Edward, nothing was wrong…..I was just thirsty and wanted some water. Alice came to help me. I didn't want to bother you, you looked very busy." How could anyone be angry or at the least frustrated with this innocent creature. He voice trembled as she thought of words to say very slowly. She looked up at me to see if I had heard what she said. Her eyes were beautiful and I would feel my dead cold and evil heart fill with lust and love for the small breakable girl in front of me.

"Oh Bella, I wasn't…." I didn't know what to say. Her hidden beauty made me loose my train of thought once again. How could she even think about me killing her? How could she want something so bad and drastic? I walked over to her and held her softly in my arms being very careful not to crush her and break every boner in her body.

"So…now that you are alright and not freaking out any more Edward, you know what you have to do!" She grinned very evilly at me.

"No…that's not fair, you distracted me. The game wasn't fair, and I don't want to hurt Bella." Yes I was making up excuses but why not? I had never worn one of those _things _and I wasn't planning to.

"It's alright Edward, I'm fine." Had she gone onto the evil side with Alice now? Was she trying to kill me in her own secret way? This night was suppose to be VERY different. How was this night suppose to be perfect if I was wearing her bra? Would she take me seriously later on?

"Ummm…no…I" I didn't want to ware it! It wasn't fair! I could've beaten Jasper at a football game with my eyes closed, I would've won! He would have to ware Alice's bra for 48 hours….I didn't want to! I wined very quietly in my own thoughts, happy that I was the one with the gift to read others and not have others read mine.

"Here." Alice handed me a small light blue…._Bra_. This was it; I was surly going to die now.

I unwillingly took the small piece of fabric in my hard hands. It was soft and I could feel that it was almost as breakable as Bella. How could Jasper wine about this?

I looked at Bella for the last time to make sure she wouldn't stop me….she didn't. She looked at me happily, telling me to go on with the dreadful task I was about to commit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

He looked at me. I could tell that he was more afraid than I was before when I heard about their silly game. I nodded waiting for him to take off his shirt and expose his white stunning skin.

He sighed and pulled his hands over his shoulders and took of his shirt in a very sexy matter. He made my heart began to beat faster and an anxious butterfly fly speedily in my stomach.

When he got the shirt off it was more beautiful than I had expected. His pale skin was so clear and looked so soft that I had to tell myself to not run up to him and touch him slowly. I held my fingers with a tight grasp. I didn't trust myself with Edward standing in front of me; waiting for me. But I don't think he was that would be so difficult for him.

His tight abs shout out of his flat stomach. He took _my _light blue bra and struggled to put it on. I laughed. To me it seemed very funny how Edward was so strong and was good at everything he did but when it came to putting on women's clothing….he sucked!

I walked over to him slowly, trying not to frighten him or scare him since he seemed very frustrated. I could hear Alice slightly chuckle as well.

I grabbed both ends of the bra and pulled it around his body. To my surprise when I pulled it around his freezing body I was able to connect the bra. I did and turned him around to see him.

I tried not to laugh seeing how badly he didn't want to ware it; but I couldn't. It tightly stretched around his body. The light blue clashing against his snowy white skin….he looked amazing. If that would sound right talking about your boyfriend in one of your bras!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

EPOV

She laughed. Her small musical laugh filled my ears. Was she laughing because I looked hideous? I felt uncomfortable as she looked deeply in my eyes.

"You look very handsome." She said not laughing any more.

"Well if you think a guy looks handsome in a bra there is something seriously wrong with you." I joked.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear as she stood as high as her little toes could hold her. I picked her up, feeling as if she was a small weightless feather, and held her to my closely.

It was as difficult as I thought it would be. I knew her sent would be intriguing and very difficult to concentrate, but I cooled the monster down inside of me and held her as close as I could. I wanted to show her how well I was now able to be around her and mostly how much I loved her.

I kissed her hot burning neck with my lukewarm lips. Her body heat filled my body creating me to tremble. The monster scream inside of me to do the impossible, but I hushed it and placed her back safely on the ground.

"I love you too." _Maybe a little too much._ I said safely in my quiet head. I held her hand and walked her outside, I could tell that she had forgotten my surprise and was clueless about what I was doing.

I walked her to the large quilt in the center on my huge green yard. I sat down and then placed her softly in between my hard legs. Having her rest closely to my dead body.

I laid my hands behind me and shifted my body weight onto them. Leaning back to the dark sky. Soon they would start. The sky would fill with colors off my love for the Bella that I loved unconditionally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

I leaned back on his body wondering if my scent would be hurting him. Causing him to struggle with pain and agony. I looked up at his face and saw a smile cross it faster than a fresh new river would run down hill. His smile showed me that he was alright so I relaxed and looked up to the sky like he was.

"What is it Edward?" I asked. What were we doing? Was something happening that I didn't get?

Suddenly a gust of wind showered over me. Making my body move uncontrollably. He sat up and put his cold arms around me. It didn't make me warmer but I was too shocked by his touch to tell him that.

"Nothing, just wait. Would you like me to get you a blanket?"

"Please." Before I could fall because his body moved from underneath me he was back; catching me. He rapped the heavy blanket over my body.

"Thank you." I said. I took in a deep breath, catching every part of his scent in my nostrils. His smelled so lovely. I thought.

Just then wile I was thinking of how I could get closer to my Edward a loud boom crossed Edward's backyard. The sky flared in color and all I could think was. _The British are coming! The British are coming! I knew they would be back!_

Edward laughed as I jumped slightly out of my skin. Hi put his arm around my body and held me closer. _Ok….no British….just…..fireworks?_

Why were there fireworks above Edward's house? I looked questionably at the sky and read as the fireworks read:

I LOVE YOU ISABELLA SWAN! WILL YOU BE MINE FOREVER? MARRY ME…..AND WE CAN BE HAPPY TOGETHER…..FOREVER.

I began to cry. I felt the warm water works shoot from my stupid eyes and trickle down my hot cheeks. Was this real? Had Edward really JUST purpose to me? Or was my eye sight _really_ that bad? Maybe I didn't know how to read. I looked up again but couldn't see anything but lights. My tears were blocking my vision.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EPOV

Her body grew hot. I would feel the boiling temperature of her body reach higher and higher, making my body ache.

Was she upset that I was asking her to marry me? Was it too early? Had I really been that stupid? I can't loose her now!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

BPOV

I could feel his body tense up. I needed to let him know before he went crazy and ran away from me. I didn't want him to think that I was crying because I didn't want to marry him.

I grabbed his slightly warm hand and held it in mine. I opened it and lightly wrote with my small finger….

YES.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

A/N – awwwe! Wasn't that cute? Or am I just weird and think that was absolutely adorable? Ok….sorry for the deadly cliff I just threw you all off of! I knew that if I did that you might ALL review! HAHAHA! I know I am REALLY evil and I'm sorry but I think it will make you all have to review! So…..what do you think? Let me know!

Jessica


	8. chapter 7

What is Love

The…. 7th Chapter

The never ending Fluff!

Disclaimer: nope I do not own Twilight

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of the last chapter

_I could feel his body tense up. I needed to let him know before he went crazy and ran away from me. I didn't want him to think that I was crying because I didn't want to marry him._

_I grabbed his slightly warm hand and held it in mine. I opened it and lightly wrote with my small finger on his palm…._

_YES._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

The fireworks brightened up the sky again.

"Bella, really? You will marry _me_?" His voice was shaky but in the same sense strong and he waited for me to speak. I could swear that I could see his face turn shades of lighter white.

"Yes Edward Cullen, I will marry you…and be with you _forever_." It still to me wasn't clear what was going on, but I knew that this was the answer that I had thought and dreamed about for months. I knew that it was to be this way. Edward and I; Together and forever.

He leaned his head down beside my face and I turned into his kiss. His lips pressing against mine slowly but more intensely then I had ever felt before. The touch of him brought blood to my face and heated us both. When I needed a breath of air I opened my eyes and got lost in his stare. I could still see the reflection of the lights in the sky in his eyes. The colors of the sky circling in Edward's topaz colored iris and dancing freely. I smiled.

I watched as he smiled too and felt him kiss me again but this time on my hot cheek. His smile grew as he felt the heat of my skin and I could feel the smile growing almost at the same rate as my temperature rose.

Then my body rise as his did also when he took in a deep breath of air. The grasp of air that was filling his lungs flew in so slow that I could hear it with my weak ears. The touch of his chest on the back of me brought small electrical shocks up and down my spine.

Then Edward picked me up in his strong arms without any problem. He cradled me tightly to his chest so my face was very close to his cool skin. The scent spilling from his body filled my lungs causing me to feel dizzy. Edward stood up slowly from the blanket on the floor and began to run with me in his arms. I made sure that this time my eyes were shut securely so I wouldn't get sick.

Soon after I could hear the loud crackling and booming stopped I felt a slight cool breeze on my face. I knew that I could open my eyes. I opened then to see where Edward had taken me.

Just then another smile crossed my pale face. I could feel my skin lifting when I saw it. I opened my eyes to my and Edward's beautiful Meadow. This was the meadow that I had first seen Edward glitter in the bright hot sun. And the first time that I had really understood what kind of pain I brought to Edward whenever I was around him.

My smile disappeared when I thought of the pain that I brought to Edward every time I was barley close to him; the pain that was caused by me being human and him thirsting for my blood, and my blood specifically.

I began to look around and saw that nothing had changed about the exotic place that I was standing in right now. The tall dark green trees still swayed in the wind, and the sound of the birds and wildlife was just as strong as the last time I was here with Edward.

"Bella, come sit next to me." I hadn't noticed that Edward was now sitting by a dark brown large fallen tree pushed down by what looked like the strong winds. I walked over to him and sat down between his legs and allowed his arms to wrap around my body. Once I was settled he talked again.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I asked you to marry me tonight?" The words made me freeze and my heart stop beating. I felt it start back up like an old troubled car and it began to beat uncontrollably by the thought of what _really_ did happen. _Did it really happen? _I told myself to answer him.

"Tell me." I said quietly trying not to disturb the soft peace all around us in the woods.

"Bella, I asked you to marry me tonight because you make me want to live forever, before the thought of forever was devastating and I didn't want to think of any sort of thing. The thought of forever now…well it's different." He stopped slowly and began again, I knew his mind was filled with thoughts I wasn't able to hear. "Every day that I see you smile, just like when I let you down from my arms, I think about if your smile will ever have to leave me…and how much I couldn't live without it…"

"I will never leave you Edward." I said interrupting him. I felt his light cool touch to my ear.

"Shh… Bella." I stopped talking

"Every night I watch you sleep, and every night all I can do is think…think about how horrible I am for loving you as much as I do and every single night I argue with myself to let you free from my grasp." He loosened his grip around my body. I didn't want him to let me go so I pulled his arms tightly around again. The thought of Edward _just_ thinking all and every night made my body feel colder in the wind. And the thought of me just sleeping and him being up all night thinking about leaving me killed me in every way.

"But then there are times when I think about how much that I would truly miss you. Not just like missing a dog when it gets lost but a different and sort of pain of lost. Like, I would lose myself again after all of these long years if I lost you. I think about how much pain that I would bring to you if would ever to leave you." I stared out into the trees listening to every word he said very clearly.

"I now know that the pain that I would feel if I or we left from each other would be more difficult and intense than I ever thought it would be. Bella, I can't stand to be away from you, the thought of it hurts me." He stopped and struggled with what he was saying. I kept quite knowing that it was _his_ time to talk and not mine.

"I love you and only you more than I have _ever_ loved anything in as long as I have and always will live." He spoke very slowly. Having each and every word that left his lips drag on speaking with passion from the depth of his non-beating heart. He bent his head down close to my face and rested it on my shoulder and wiped away the single tear that fell from my eye.

How did I get to be so happy? Why am I so lucky to be loved by the most wonderful and loving _person_ that there was on this earth? Did I deserve him? And who would know that I could ever find love so deep….so deep that I began to be able to swim in the pool of the love from him?

His touch was freezing on my cheek. I knew that I couldn't speak now because of what he said. My mouth was dry and I forgot how to talk. I opened it searching for words but nothing came out so I quietly mouthed to him "I love you too." I said just as slowly as he said it to me.

He kissed my cheek where the tear was once before and closed his eyes and breathed in deeply……I sat very still knowing that he still could forget and crush me. But fear wasn't in my vocabulary any more now that I knew Edward. I didn't fear of being in danger even if the danger was him.

"Are you ready to go back now?" My arms felt lie popsicles and had small goose bumps all over them. I knew that if I stayed out any longer I would surly freeze.

"Yes." Edward once again swooped me in his arms and I dug my face into his chest again. Knowing what would happen if I didn't. I felt my hair start to fly and I knew that he was running now.

A/N- My new computer is up and running now so I expect to have chapters up quicker now! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting and that this chapter is soooo short but I thought something was better than nothing! So? What did you think? **PLEASE** I beg you to review! I love reviews! Ohh and thanks to all of you who did review! You're a life saver!

Jessica


	9. Chapter 8

What is Love

Chapter 9

**Love is never a maybe **

**Disclaimer: It is not me…but the great Stephenie Meyer.**

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Last part of the Fluffy chapter._

"_Are you ready to go back now?" My arms felt like popsicles and had small goose bumps all over them. I knew that if I stayed out any longer I would surly freeze._

"_Yes." Edward once again swooped me in his arms and I dug my face into his chest again. Knowing what would happen if I didn't. I felt my hair start to fly and I knew that he was running now._

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soft touch to my back began to warm me quickly; even if the touch was cold. Edward helped me down for his back and took my hand as we walked back to his house.

Ever few steps Edward would pick up more and more wild flowers and attempt to hide the behind his back. But I might not be a Vampire, _yet_, but my vision is still good enough to see a large bundle of beautiful flowers right in front of my eyes.

We where then arriving the stunning house that I had grown to call my own home, Edward stopped and turned me to face him.

"I got a surprise for you." This time instead of blushing and begging Edward for not another surprise I grinned at him and at the fact that this surprise wasn't going to kill me.

"You do?" I tried my hardest acting like I didn't know anything, but like Edward told me before; I'm not the best actor. But to my surprise I must had been better than I thought since Edward didn't say anything about my strange behavior.

"Yes." The he pulled the bouquet of freshly picked flowers from behind him. The where raped in a tight red bow and a small card stuck out from the side. Even if I saw Edward pick the flowers I still was _surprised_ by the way he made the bouquet, the out side colors where red and the colors on the inside where white and had small little blue flowers in the middle as well. The white flowers spelled out: _B+E LOVE FOREVER_. My cheeks went warm and I knew that I would be blushing for this surprise…and I thought I would be getting a break for once!

"Edward…they're absolutely beautiful! I can't believe it…" My cheeks began to go even redder.

"What Bella?" Edward asked.

"That I'm going to get _MARRIED_ to the most wonderful and loving man in the world. So many people go out searching and trying to find love…but some how, I found it without even looking. I didn't even want to come to Forks…and look what it brought in anyways. The one that I love and will forever love…is right in front of me." Edward stared into my eyes, it seemed that he was frozen in time and I could have sworn that I saw a tear _starting _too built up…but nothing fell like in my eyes. He bent over to me finally and kissed my lips, not caring about which he was any more and not afraid to hurt me. I guess when people say that Love is a powerful thing…it's true.

HE released me from his deadly kiss, my heart stopped too many times! And tried very hard to speak again.

"And I can't even tell you how overjoyed I am to know that the girl right in front of _me_ somehow loves _me…_sometimes I think that she's making a huge mistake and that she's stupid to love the person she loves, but I LOVE her even more for loving me like that." He turned away from my ears and began to scream. "I LOVE THIS VERY STUPID GIRL MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD…I LOVE ISABELLA S…CULLEN AND WILL LOVE HER FOREVER." The tears began to fall faster from my eyes…but the tears of joy made me smile even more. How did I get so lucky to have meet Edward and fall in love with him, why did he love me so much was a very hard question that I had come to the conclusion far…I would never know why Edward Cullen loved _ME_ and only me.

"Come on; let's go in before people begin to think that it's raining out here because of all those tears." But before he could pull me in I stood up as tall as I could and kissed Edward again. And the tears began to stop; I smiled and began to run into the house I whispered very lightly when I was almost in his room.

"You're it." Right before I could open the door to his room he was right in front of me.

"Ohh…I'm it…not for very long!" And Edward pulled me into his arms and off of the ground, and kissed me very romantically. It did beat my kiss I must confuse though.

"Ohh God! Get a room and stop making out in the hall ways! Other people live in this house you know!" My cheeks went deep red and my butterflies began to flutter in my stomach when I began to hear Rosalie's voice.

"Sorry." I called out but hit Edward's head with my head. It hurt really bad since he was like rock.

"Ouch!"

"Bella…you poor thing are you ok?" Edward placed his cool hand on my head and smoothened the pain.

"I'm fine." I told him, I had been hurt worse before…maybe not by my Edward's head but surely other things.

"Come on come on! Edward I have been calling you, we have a little meeting going on downstairs! Now let's go before we all die!" I laughed and walked with Edward down the stairs.

"I was ignoring her thoughts for a reason." Edward whispered to me, I could barely hear him. All I heard was: "I her for a reason." It didn't make since to me but I smiled anyway.

"Ok, EDWARD! Just come sit down and stop your complaining! I think Bella will like this a lot, so stop ruining all of the fun." Edward walked me to the center of the couch and we both sat down, our hands curled together.

"OK…now that we all know that Bella and Edward are **_FINALLY_** tying the knot and getting married soon I thought that we would all do something fun as a family! It would be awesome…!" Alice froze in mid sentence and closed her eyes, I had seen this before, Alice was seeing something.

"OK, Esme and Carlisle…you are excused." She said looking straight at Edward who was now scowling.

"What! Why are they excused? Why can't Bella and I be excused?" Edward complained.

"What the heck are you all talking about?" I asked quietly, sounding like a mouse to Edward's loud voice.

"Us six are going to the rain forest! It should be really nice tomorrow and everything will be perfect!"

"But why do they…" Edward continued.

"Because Carlisle has to work late that night and…what exactly are you doing Esme?" Alice asked, she turned and faced Esme with her hands on her hips.

"I was planning on trying out on my cooking skills tomorrow for Bella; I haven't made a human meal in…as long as I can remember. I thought then she could be a doll and test them for me. But I can wait till you kids get home and then she can taste!" Esme's voice was calm and peaceful.

"It's ok Esme you don't have to do that for me. I mean, I would love to try it for you but you don't have to go through all the trouble just for me."

"Aww Bella, think about it; someone has to be better than Edward at something. Cooking I might have a chance." She chuckled and smiled at Edward. He was still upset for some reason about going tomorrow that he didn't say anything.

"In that case be my guess! He's just too good at everything." My body began to shift all of a sudden and an uncontrolled laugh burst out of me as Edward tickled me with his index finger. "Cheater!" I said to him.

"I never cheat." Edward said.

"Ok…so that settles it, everyone be here at 10:00 sharp tomorrow morning! And be dressed for a great day Bella it should be a little warm tomorrow." SUN? What was that I hadn't seen anything in that short for a long time, maybe a few weeks?

"Sun indeed! Isn't it exciting! OK so see you all tomorrow?" Alice asked again this time looking especially at Rosalie and Emmett and slightly at Jasper, we all knew thought that she would find a way to drag him along anyway.

"Yeah, sure, fine." Was all that the three of them said?

"Good." I was then carried off of my feet and rushed into the Volvo.

"Your dad wants to see you." Edward said quickly. And he drove even faster and came to a complete stop in less than a minute when we where at Charlie's house.

"What's wrong?" I asked now a little frightened about what might be waiting for me inside. But Edward just laughed.

"Nothing…just go in sweetie, everything will be fine. Charlie would like to ask you something that is, to him, very important." He kissed my cheek and opened the passenger door for me. And I walked flightily to the front door, not wanting to see Charlie very much.

A/N- OK…you can yell at me all you want! I know I have been very very very bad and not updating! But before I wasn't sure if I wanted to end the story there at the last chapter or keep going. I thought of something that had to be written and here I am…writing it! Lol! Well I can't promise but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be out soon!

Jessica! (**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **Thanks!)


	10. HEY!

Hey Pals and Gals!!

This is Elyse (AKA: flippin sweet Twilight lover) Yes; I know that I'm not Jessica! (Twilightlover123) but… Jessica won't be able to update for awhile ok??? Her computer is being a DUMB THING THAT DESERVES TO SIT IN A BOX BECAUSE IT WON'T LET HER UPDATE HER STORY!! Ok but, she's writing it in her journal, and she'll type it up, e-mail it to me, I'll post it and PRESTO!, here's your chapter!!! But- but- but guess what!! She has 5 pages writen so far so it's gonna be good!!! YOU BETTER NOT DISAGREE WITH ME!

So, sorry that this isn't a chapter and just a silly author's note that's not even from the author, but from her friend.

The chapter will be up soon, I PROMISE!

Elyse (Jessica too!)

P.S. Jessica would like to thank everybody who has reviewed! Oh and if you haven't reviewed… um… I don't know. Just review ok!


	11. Chapter 11

What is love?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last part of the last chapter:

"_What's wrong?" I asked now a little frightened about what might be waiting for me inside. But Edward just laughed._

"_Nothing…just go in sweetie, everything will be fine. Charlie would like to ask you something that is, to him, very important." He kissed my cheek and opened the passenger door for me. And I walked flightily to the front door, not wanting to see Charlie very much._

_- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_AN- Hey everyone! I'm _VERY _ sorry for how mean and horribly I have been to everyone who has been waiting for me to update! Life has been very crazy and so has my stupid computer! I still don't know what's wrong with it; that is why my wonderful friend Elyse _(AKA: flippin sweet Twilight lover) _for posting this for me now. Well I hope everyone enjoys this….I know it's not that good but I'm a little rusty from not writing for so long. Thanks everyone for reading and PLEASE review! I love reviews and I do welcome you to say whatever but know that if you say anything TOO mean I WILL BEAT YOU UP! Just kidding…maybe! Lol enjoy!_

As I opened the door the heat from inside burned my cool and icy cheeks. Charlie quickly yelled for me before I could even get inside all of the way. "Bella is that you?" He sounded anxious and as if he was stressing about something so I answered him back without any sarcasm.

"Yes dad it's me."

"Oh good I'm in the kitchen." I took that as he wanted me to join him so I walked to the kitchen to find Charlie pacing back and fourth with the small cordless telephone sitting clearly and alone on the empty table. He paced feet away from the phone but never took his eyes off of it, not even when I walked in.

"Is everything ok dad?" I asked slowly and with concern. I had never seen Charlie act so strangely, that is, when he's not watching the game.

"Bella this is hard to ask but I'm kind of in the need of _your _advice." I walked to Charlie and helped him sit down at the table besides me.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Here…" He handed me a small piece of paper that was folded up neatly and had nothing but 7 single numbers written on it.

"Ummm….I'm sorry but am I missing something? I don't know what this is suppose to mean, or am I?"

"No, I need your advice with this girl Bells…I'm not sure what I should do. I know I must seem very lame right now but most teenage fathers do and I really could use some help." I was relived when he told me about this and it wasn't something too hard to handle.

"Oh ok, so what's the problem?" I asked.

"Well see, I'm not even sure what to do. The lady's name is Susie and I know her from work. We were partners a few years ago until I got promoted, but anyway she gave me her number and asked if we could do something tonight." I waited for him to finish but his eyes just held more questions.

"So….why don't you do something with her tonight?"

"That's the problem, I'm not sure what would be appropriate for a night out, or…a first date….or whatever she wants to call it. Dinner and a movie might be too much and so original I would like to take her somewhere but haven't got a clue where to." _This should be easy_ I thought to myself.

"Well do you like her a lot or would you rater be just friends?" _But then it started to get a little uncomfortable!_

"Well…I do like her….a lot I guess you could say."

"Ok well then for a first…whatever, why don't you do something fun like…the park or bowling or something like that?" He thought about for a few minutes and then his eyes lit up with joy.

"That's a really good idea Bells! We could take a walk in the park and then once it gets dark we can go bowling! Thanks you so much kiddo! I'll call her now!" He grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"I'll give you some privacy have fun Dad."

"Thank you Bella." I left the kitchen and headed for my room upstairs.

The rest of the night after I helped Charlie pick out something to wear, I caught up on some laundry and did my homework, that wasn't due for another week.

It wasn't until I was settled in bed and reading a good book until I saw Edward again. And to tell you the truth it was beginning to feel like forever already not being with him for a few hours.

I watched in awe as he swiftly and quietly came through my window and sat down next to me on my small bed.

"Hello my Love, how are you?" He tucked a small piece of my hair behind my ear and kissed my neck, my nostrils began to burn with the delicious scent coming from him.

"Uhhh…" My mind went blank and I couldn't even remember or even knew for that fact how I felt. And Edward began to laugh, the musical noise made my heart race faster and faster.

"I love you, and that crazy heart too."

I love you too." I managed to say. His eyes that night looked beautiful but it was no match to the way his skin was starting to shimmer in the moon light. I began to wonder why this angel or God like vampire could love me?

"So…why did all of a sudden Alice want to go to the _Rain Forest_? Is there something special going on that I don't know about? Promise me there isn't another surprise."

"Well, I can't promise that. But I can promise it's not me that would be surprising you. And I'm not exactly sure what she's planning to do. I think she is just happy to get out of the house and do something fun with everyone, but that's my guess."

"I'm not so sure how hiking up big hills and muddy cliffs are that much fun, especially with me." I couldn't even began to name all of the possibility about what might happen to me there!

"Awe Bella you know with four extra sets of eyes plus mine nothing _too _bad could happen to you. At least I could try my hardest not to let it happen, you're bit of a handful I must say." I glared at him under my eyelashes and watched as he began to smile, as if he won at some game or felt proud of himself for some odd reason.

"Well I'm sorry I am such a big handful, maybe I shouldn't go." I tried my hardest to get out of going AGAIN but still I know there was no chance left in the world.

"No, but nice try. You're so cute when you get mad though, plus I wouldn't have fun without you. I'd miss you too terribly and I don't like missing you. So that's not going to happen."

"Ok."

"Ok, so lay down and get some sleep. We don't know what is ahead of us for tomorrow. Goodnight my Angel." I laid down and began to feel how really tired I was.

"Goodnight Edward, you will be here in the morning right?" I asked.

"You know I will, sweat dreams."

And that's all I could remember besides what happen when I was asleep. But "Sweet Dreams" didn't have a part when I was asleep that night. Something more and strange and frightening happened to me.

DREAM

There was a street, it looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger where I'd seen it before. The sky was as gray as concrete and all I could see was red roses scattered all over the ground and two people, just standing in the rain.

"YOU PROMISED ME EDWARD!" A small girl scream, she was standing in the poring rain drenched from head to toe, you couldn't even see the thousands of tears escaping from her eyes; it was raining so hard.

"You know I can't put you in any danger Isabella, I may have promised but I would break any promise to keep you safe and _alive._" The girl, me I realized, began to sob even harder, gasping for air as if she was being strangled.

"Bella calm down _please" _Edward struggled, I could see his face was sad and he was feeling intense pain; emotional pain.

End of DREAM

I woke up in a sweat and to the bright and hot sun hitting my face, morning never could have come earlier. My hazel eyes felt very heavy and as if it was impossible to get out of bed, especially since Edward _wasn't _right there next to me like he said that night…or did I dream that too?

My heart began to beat hesitantly and I began to panic, what happened? Was I really dreaming? Everything just felt so real that I wasn't sure what happened.

I finally did get out of bed and changed into some clothes, a light blue tank top and some tan shorts like Alice said, today was going to be a warm day in Forks Washington.

I almost ran downstairs to see if maybe Edward was down there, and he was, but so was Esme and they where both cooking something in my Kitchen!

"Hey baby!" Edward said excitedly and jogged over and picked me up in a hug and spun me around until I was almost going to be sick. When I was safe on the ground I sat down at the table.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" I asked trying to speak but I knew my voice was a little wary from what I had just dreamt.

"Making you breakfast, remember I told you today I was going to be cooking human food all day and you said you would be my tester, that is since you are human." Esme smiled at me, and I once again felt very misplaced sitting there and looking at the most two beautiful creatures in the world. The sunlight hit both of their cold skin and made the kitchen seem as if there where two disco balls shinning all over the kitchen walls.

"Yes, last time I did check I was _still _human." I said this looking straight at Edward but he avoided my gaze and watched the pancakes on the stove that he was cooking.

"Are you ready for the first batch Bella?" Esme asked me politely.

"Yes please." I eat the FOUR pancakes that she gave and felt as if I was already going to explode. The pancakes where very good but at the same time the biggest pancakes in the world! I would have been fine just eating one, but three!

"Ok round two!"

"Esme I'm sorry but if I have a round two then round one will be in the toilet before you can say…pancakes! It was very good and thank you, I'm just really full."

"Oh well in that case I will just save these for another time, I'm glad you enjoyed them though."

"Thanks."

We got to Edward's house a little before 10 and just as we pulled in Alice came running out. She looked like a little black haired pixie dancing to the car that was still moving.

"Bella! You finally made it, Edward I've called you like a million times?"

"I know, I didn't answer." Edward smiled to himself evilly and grabbed some hiking boots out of the trunk.

We walked inside and everyone gathered around.

"So what's the plan? What are we doing anyway?" Rosalie was dressed as a runaway model with her beautiful blonde hair pulled up.

"Well let's just get on the road first, Edward would it be alright with you if I drove your car?" Alice asked.

"No."

"What? Come on! Just let me drive…P-L-E-A-S-E!!" Alice sounded like a little 5 year old to tell you the truth.

"Noooo." Edward didn't have any emotion to his voice, just a long NO came from him.

"Well fine then! We'll take my car and I'LL drive."

"Fine. Sounds good to me."

We all got into Alice's car, Jasper in the passenger seat and the rest of us 4 in the back. Emmett and I were sitting so close that I was sure that my constant breathing would annoy him after a short while.

"Are we all ready to go?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Not really." Rosalie said quietly but I was almost positive everyone else could hear her.

"Well let's hit the road!"

_On the road again  
Just cant wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I cant wait to get on the road again  
On the road again  
Goin' places that I've never been  
Seein' things that I may never see again,  
And I cant wait to get on the road again._

_On the road again I can't wait to get on the road again,_

_On the road again I can't wait to get on the road again!_

It had been only a little over 20 minutes from what my clock read; and I could have written a 3,00 word essay on how horrible Emmett's singing was. Yes, I have to say, Vampires are the most beautiful and breathe taking creatures ever….but singing is for sure not one of their strongest traits!

I think Emmett started to annoy himself after a while because he finally stopped singing and sat not moving in his seat next to me.

To my right Edward sat by me, holding my hand in his and tried almost a million times to get me to eat one more sandwich that Esme had made for me. But eating a third sandwich was the very last thing I wanted to do, I was happy just sitting there while Edward played with my hair and watched in amazement as all five of them talked and messed around with each other.

However I knew Jasper struggled being so close to me in the car. He was very quite unless someone asked him something. I felt guilty and bad that I was causing so much trouble. I just thought at everyone else and how amazing it was for them to even allow me to be in the car with them, and for some reason, never was I frightened.

Alright, 7 pages on Microsoft. Normally, for the people that have read most of my other stories (like Never ending love with flippin sweet Twilight lover) that's not a lot. But if I get a lot of reviews and you all do like this story and want me to continue well then I will write MORE! Thanks for everyone that has read! Talk to you soon!

Jessica


End file.
